User talk:Count Caterpie
User page Nag Wars III: Revenge of the Rejected But I wonder why you deleted these articles. Sorry. I think there is room for a third sysop because there is a new contributor called Hallosteve55 and besides 2 sysops is almost none LOL. I'm Sorry that I thought you were a vandal. Do you think you can discuss to MarioGalaxy2433g5 about getting a third sysop. I recommend it. Shy Guys Suck 20:31, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :My harddrive on my computer is currently failling for the record. I am using my new laptop... which doesn't have a mouse yet... so things are difficult. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) : Very Weird This is crazy 1 1/2 sysops are like zero sysops and plus this is still the same header. Honestly I think there should be a sysop who does a different job. Shy Guys Suck 11:19, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop nagging me or I'll block you into next week. And that's be generous, considering how long MG blocks people. - Count Caterpie 19:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Why is Launchballer a rollback, despite the fact he nagged for it? Shy Guys Suck 17:46, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Because he's responsible, he knows the rules, he's a good contributing member, etc. And he didn't nag. It was a joke. - Count Caterpie 17:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } :Seeing as MarioGalaxy2433g5 isn't active because of computer problems, would it be an idea for - while he's inactive - for you to step up as bureaucrat and me as an administrator while he's inactive?-- 18:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nice try Launch. Things are still working okay with only one sysop in command for now. And I'm sure MG will back soon enough. --- Count Caterpie 18:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You're Welcome. DOes this still mean I have to work to become an administrator? Shy Guys Suck 20:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Phil.e Then explain why he left a message on my talk page and he logged on since yesterday. I know because I looked . Shy Guys Suck 19:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :He logged in yesterday because you wouldn't stop bothering him. And you may not have noticed, but he actually yelled at you not to bother him. So don't. And ADD HEADERS to your talk page messages. - Count Caterpie 19:11, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Talk Bubble New Wiki Check out My Wiki. I will make you a sysop there. Shy Guys Suck 20:18, July 3, 2010 (UTC) More nagging I want to be a administrator. Why am I not one? Can you explain why not? Shy Guys Suck 12:16, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I have explained it to you several times, but since you can't wrap your head around "no means no", I'll say it again. #We have no need for more than two administrators. We don't have many members and we don't have a vandalism problem. #If we needed a new admin, Launchballer, as much as it pains me to say it, would probably get it before you did. #You break tons of rules. #You don't listen to MarioGalaxy's warnings. #Including the warning that I'd block you if you nagged us again. So guess who just earned a block? see you next week. - Count Caterpie 19:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :To produce a numbered list, Count Caterpie, you need to put #s instead of the numbers. I've fixed this amongst some other errors for you.-- 15:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I know how to make a numbered list. I'm also editing from a phone this past weekend, so I don't have time to care. If you want to perfect my message, fine. But don't leave messages like that if they don't contribute to the topic. - Count Caterpie 16:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Acutally for things like this, you should only block for a day or so. We want them to learn a lesson, but we still want them to come back... correct? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Should I shorten the settings? - Count Caterpie 04:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Can you check the candidates for deletions everyday. User:Slipknot Darkrai I usually do, I'll take a look at it. - Count Caterpie 15:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Self-plagiarism Sockpuppetry A CheckUser confirms that Shy Guys Suck, Duskullbone, Slipknot Darkrai and Yoshikart are all sockpuppets - and they are sockpuppets, since Duskullbone, Shy Guys Suck and Slipknot Darkrai have all been blocked - of each other. -- 20:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Who did the chekuser? I used a lot of vandal accounts you know. User:Slipknot Darkrai Please don't block me. I won't annoy anyone and plus what Launchballer said was true. Do not listen to him. PLEASE!!! User:Slipknot Darkrai :Using and alternate account to break the rules? BTW, I'm not going on this evidence alone, I received emails from Sarah Manley proving this. So, I'm extending some block lengths. - Count Caterpie 01:18, July 9, 2010 (UTC) And headers. They don't add headers - Count Caterpie 16:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Slightly unconstructive editing doesn't mean vandalism. - Count Caterpie 16:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Hi, It's Supermariofan99 and I know you wanted me to make better articles. So I edited the "Madame Flurrie" article. Do you think it's good enough? Supermariofan99 01:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Much better. Thank you. - Count Caterpie 02:52, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Template:Warning Really? Because I found pink and green even worse. So I'm reverting it back.